Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes)/Injustice Comic
Biography Jaime is first introduced as a youth under Ted Kord 's wing, who is training to be the second Blue Beetle. After a day of training with Kord, Ted is kidnapped and publicly killed along with many other billionaires by Ra's Al Ghul . Wishing to avenge Kord's death, Blue Beetle joins Batman in attacking Al Ghul's hideout at South America, while Beetle is left to guard the outside. Agitated by the lack of communication with his allies, Beetle begins attempting to destroy the base's dome. This, unfortunately, results with the falling debris collapsing on the base's sanctuary and killing some of the endangered animals. The death of the last thylacine leads Vixen to attack Beetle which leads to a full fight between both parties. During the battle, Beetle hits El Diablo with an energy beam, but the shot goes through El Diablo , and he is unable to control his powers. The explosion from Diablo's death soon kills all the other animals in the sanctuary. Because of his mistake, Batman refuses to accept Beetle's aid any longer. Though dejected, Booster Gold volunteers to help train and mentor Jaime, under orders from the late Ted Kord. To also help Beetle move on from his mistake, Booster also shows Jaime Kord's final transmission, detailing his high hopes for the teenager. When Amazo strikes Delhi, Blue Beetle answers the call, and arrives with Booster Gold. While Booster is blasted off before he can do anything, something launches Amazo to space, forcing Jaime to follow suit to the moon. Eventually, he finds the source, a girl , who is fighitng Amazo. Eventually, she is able to destroy the android but is struck by the machine's uncanny brain. Jaime volunteers to give her some air to talk about her identity. While she refuses to budge in to details, Jaime promises to keep her along with the true events of what happened on the moon a secret. After this, Jaime returns to Earth and claims the credit for defeating Amazo, saying that the machine malfunctioned during their fight. With Amazo defeated, Jaime is found by the Teen Titans, who are hoping to recruit him into their ranks. Before Jaime can respond, he is kidnapped by Lobo under orders from Metron. Metron tells Jaime that, as the carrier of the scarab, it is up to him to stop a galactic threat, Starro. Rejoining the other Titans, and accompanied by Lobo, Blue Beetle initially fights the Starro and the other Red Lanterns invading Oa. Outnumbered, Beetle and the others return to the planet to see its central battery damaged by the combined forces of the Red Lanterns. Hal Jordan then steps in to receive a new power ring to chase the Red Lanterns and rescue the possessed Greens. Unlike the others, Blue Beetle does not partake in the rescue operation, choosing to charge straight at Starro instead. Midway, he is accompanied by Booster, and they confront the creature together. Demanding to see how the previous carrier's victory over Starro, he realizes that the Scarab was left channeling its power on the conqueror, separate from the carrier. Choosing to sacrifice himself, Blue Beetle thanks Booster for everything and charges straight for the conqueror. Detaching his scarab as it harnesses its power on the conqueror, Booster is able to reach Jaime in time. Passing his oxygen mask to Jaime, Booster orders Skeets to take Jaime back to Oa, and dies beside Starro. When he regains consciousness, Jaime is met by Jordan, who returns the scarab to the teenager. Gallery blue-beetle-jaime-reyes-injustice-ii-2.png Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters